


[Podfic] Practice Makes Perfect

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), dapatty, epaulettes, JinkyO, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: The high school science club needs $300 to go to the state championships. What seems like a sure-fire plan to raise the cash hits an unexpected roadblock.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144455) by [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO). 



**Download or Stream from Dropbox:**

[ Audio Only Version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cgfa1c6ngzyj17n/Practice%20Makes%20Perfect_EDIT03.mp3?dl=0) 7:54/5.2 MB **|** [ Sound Effects Version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x98fx2o0cfavt2n/PracticeMakesPerfect_FX_EDIT01.mp3?dl=0) 8:23 /7.9 MB 

**Author's Note:**

> JinkyO's commentary video, created for Voiceteam2020 and discussing the creation of this work, is available[ on YouTube ](https://youtu.be/wdzrLtjENYU) and as a streaming or downloadable mp3 file from [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/53lqclhevn5v5t5/JinkyO_on_PracticeMakesPerfect_Podfic.mp3?dl=0)  
> Length - 40:10


End file.
